


Almost Possessed Again

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: DBH OC Teen Wolf AU [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, First Kiss, Gen, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teen Wolf AU, my own little adventures based on Teen Wolf, near demon possesion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Relationships: Original Android Character(s)/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DBH OC Teen Wolf AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313780





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day in Arcton Falls, sun was mid-sky, beaming down its warm rays. In the middle of the large forest, Derk and Cody slowly made their way through the woods, their rifles raised and ready. Earlier in the day, Derk had gotten a report from a citizen of a strange, shadow creature with red eyes slinking around the edge of the forest. Derk knew immediately that the civilian had spotted a demon. Which meant that he and Cody had to deal with the demon right way. But they also had to be careful. Because just because there was a demon in the area, doesn’t mean it was a bad one. It might’ve just been Diego lurking around, having a moment to himself.

Though, while they had been searching the woods for hours, they hadn’t seen anything from the demon. Derk was getting frustrated, while Cody was trying to hold it together. After another hour of searching and finding nothing, Derk stopped and sighed in frustration.

“We’re not finding anything out here!” he groaned.

Cody lowered his weapon and glanced at Derk. “So, what do we do now?” he asked.

Derk looked around for a moment before he turned his attention to Cody. “We’ll have to split up to cover more ground.”

Cody froze and stared at Derk. “You… Your kidding right? You can’t honestly be serious, Derk.”

Derk sighed. “I know, Cody. But it might be our only option to find this demon.”

Cody groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. He knew Derk was right. And he hated it.

“Alright, Alright. You’re right.” Cody said.

“Okay,” Derk nodded. “You go left, and I’ll go right. We’ll meet up back at the car.”

“Alright.” Cody agreed. As Derk disappeared into the forest, leaving Cody alone.

Cody exhaled heavily. Then he picked up his weapon again and heading off. He moved slowly, scanning everything for any sign of the demon. Though he honestly hoped it was just Diego. He’d prefer it if it was.

Cody paused and lowered his weapon once again. He reached for his walkie-talkie to check in on Derk when he heard something move in the forest ahead of him. Cody froze, staring wide eyed at where the sound came from. He leveled his weapon and walked forward. He felt himself get more and more nervous as he got closer to whatever made the noise. Cody took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down. 

“Diego?” Cody called out. “Diego, was that you? Are you there?”  


He waited but no one answered him. He also noticed how quiet it had gotten. That unsettled him. No birds, no wind, nothing. He could barely hear his own footsteps. Cody continued on, as something ran behind him. He swung around, searching for what it was. Cody started to panic.

“Diego? Derk?” he called.

This was a mistake. He really wished he convinced Derk to stay together instead of splitting up. The creature, whatever it was, ran behind him again, making him turn back around.

“Who’s there? Where are you?! What do you want?!?!” he yelled.

He heard a stick snap ahead of him. He aimed at where the sound came from. Cody started walking backwards, away from whatever it was. His fear spiked as sweat dotted his brow. His breathing was shallow and quick. As he stared ahead, he noticed something shadowy moving towards him as his peripheral vision. And it was moving fast. Cody tried to turn and fire at the entity, but it slammed into him and sent the Hunter flying into a tree. Cody dropped his weapon, which landed quite a ways away from him. Cody pulled himself up to a sitting position against the tree. His vision swam as he tried to focus. He heard a set of footsteps approach him.

“Poor, foolish, little Hunter.” a voice hissed. “All alone and no one here to help you.”

Cody blinked a couple times, clearing his vision. He looked up and saw who was talking to him. And it definitely was not Diego. A female demon stood over him, partially transformed, smiling evilly down at him. Cody’s heart skipped a beat as he stared into her red and black eyes. She laughed.

“Oh, what’s wrong, Hunter?” she cooed. “Why are you scared? You found who were looking for.”

Cody tried to glare at her, pretending to not be afraid of her. He slowly reached for the knife on his belt. But with a flick of her hand, the knife flew away from him.

“Now, now. None of that, sweetheart.” She said. Then she laughed. “I know you’re afraid of me, Hunter. I can feel your fear and read your mind, you know. And I know you were once possessed.”

The She-Demon purred as her smile grew, baring all her sharp teeth. “It was a long time ago, but I can still smell it on you. And you know what else?” she hissed.

Cody froze and stared at her. He wasn’t even trying to hide his fear from her anymore. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“What?” he whispered weakly.

Her smile grew again as she laughed darkly.

“I know you loved it.” she whispered.

Cody’s heart nearly stopped beating as he went into a cold sweat. As much as he had tried to deny it… it was true. And he hated that it was. He turned his head away.

She reached forward and took his chin in her hand. She turned Cody’s head gently so he was looking at her once again. Red eyes bore into light brown eyes.

“You did. You loved it.” she repeated. “You loved the power you had when that demon possessed you. Of course, you’re afraid of what could happen if it happened again, that you could hurt someone you care about. But you want to feel that power again. Be honest with me, darling.”

Cody glared at her. “Fine. You're right… About everything.” he snarled. “Now, what do you want? Why are you doing this?”

The demon smirked at him. “Why, I want to give you what you want.”

Cody’s eyes went wide again as her words registered. “W-what? N-no!” He yelled. He started to panic again. Cody tried to get up and get away from her. Only to the She-Demon force him back against the tree and hold him there. She growled and bared her teeth at him.

Cody struggled against her hand trying to free himself, but she was much stronger than him. She smiled again as her arm dissolved into smoke. Her eyes glowed as she pushed her hand into his chest. Cody shivered violently. He immediately felt the surge of power he had once before. A tear rolled down his cheek as his irises turned red like hers. He flinched in pain as she pushed further. As the whites of his eyes started to turn black, the She-Demon flew back, far away from him. Her presence inside him disappeared and his eyes changed back to normal. Cody blinked several times as he breathed deeply. He looked up and found Diego standing over him, partially transformed. Diego growled viciously at the other demon. The bartender bared his teeth at her.

“Don’t you fucking touch him!!” he growled.

The She-Demon growled back at Diego as she shifted to match Diego.

“Get out of my way, Old man. He’s mine, not yours!” she yelled.

“He’s my friend.” Diego stated calmly and forcefully. “And you will leave him alone. Don’t make me make you.”

She snarled and launched herself forward, flying towards Cody. Diego intercepted her, sending them both into the bushes, out of view. Cody sat dumbfounded as he stared at where the demons disappeared. He listened to the sound of the demons fighting, snarling and growling. The sounds of fighting suddenly ended with an ear-piercing yelp. Cody watched as Diego emerged from the bushes, covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. Diego took a few deep breaths before he started walking towards Cody. Cody blinked slowly, breathing shallowly as he suddenly felt light-headed. As Diego knelt down in front of him, Cody passed out. The last thing he heard was Diego calling his name.

Diego gently cupped Cody’s face in his hands. He sighed in relief. Cody was still breathing, and besides being thrown into a tree, he was relatively unharmed. Diego shifted back to his human form, before he carefully scooped the Hunter up into his arms. Cody’s head rested on Diego’s shoulder. The small Hunter groaned quietly. The demon smiled down at him.

“Take a break, Cody.” he whispered quietly. “You deserve it.”

Diego started walking slowly, heading out of the forest. He telepathically collected the weapons that were dropped. He started humming as he reached his car. Diego put Cody in the back seat of the car, before he climbed in and drove to his home. It took a few minutes for him to get there. Diego drove around behind his bar and parked in the back. He got out, collecting Cody and headed up a set of stairs. The door at the top swung open for Diego and his charge. After Diego passed through the doorway, the door closed and locked behind him.

Diego laid Cody down on the bed, He took the Hunter’s gear and set it in the living room. He removed Cody’s boots and set them on the floor. Diego sighed and gently brushed Cody’s hair out of his face. He smiled as Cody shifted in his sleep.

“Rest well, Cody.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cody woke up a few hours later. He sat up with a start in the bed looking around wildly. This was not his apartment and this was most definitely not his bed. Cody took a couple deep breaths to try and calm himself. The last thing he remembered before he blacked-out was Diego walking towards him. Cody shifted in bed and looked around again.He couldn’t see or hear Diego and he was still a little too spooked to try and call out to him. 

He shifted again, getting ready to get out of the bed, when the bed creaked loudly, shattering the silence. Shortly afterwards, he heard footsteps start to approach him, and he froze. The footsteps continued and soon a voice joined them.

“Cody?”

Cody released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, tension leaving his body quickly. He smiled when Diego poked his head into the room.

“Hey,” he replied.

“Hey, yourself,” Diego said with a grin. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he opened the door and walked further into the room.

Cody shrugged, and then winced at the sore pull in his back and shoulders.

“I’m fine,” he replied. The grimaced at the unimpressed look Diego gave him. Cody sighed. “My back and shoulders are sore, probably from being thrown into a tree. I’m a little dizzy and I have a headache. But other than that I’m fine.”

“Are you?” Diego asked as he came to stand next to the bed.

“Yes,” Cody insisted.

“Cody,” Diego started with a warning tone. “You’re thinking too loudly.”

Cody’s eyes widened in shock before he turned away, not wanting to meet Diego’s concerned gaze. Shame burned deep inside him. He didn’t want anyone, especially Diego, to know about that. He flinched slightly when he felt Diego place a hand on his shoulder.

“Would you… like to talk about it? It might make it easier.” Diego said slowly.

Cody curled in on himself slightly. He bit his lower lip, forcing down the whimper that tried to escape his throat. He turned slightly so he could look at Diego with sad, scared eyes. Diego’s eyes were still holding concern for him.

“I won’t think any less of you. I promise.” Diego assured him.

And Cody believed him. Diego hadn’t lied to them before, and he was certain he wouldn’t lie to him now. Cody sighed and turned to face Diego fully.

“A few years ago, Derk and I were called in to deal with a demon. And as I’m sure I had mentioned before, I was possessed by them.”

Diego nodded. Yes, he remembered that.

Cody exhaled shakily. “What I prefer to keep to myself is that I.... I liked it. I liked the power I felt, that I had when I was possessed. I’ve been ashamed of that ever since. And I both feared and wanted it to happen again.” He exhaled again, close to sobbing. “And she read my mind and found out about it. She tried to do it again. Said she was giving me what I wanted. And the scariest part is that I dad.” He sighed and looked away. “Now you know.”

Diego’s heart hurts for Cody. He knew it wasn’t easy for once possessed humans. He reached out, gently cupped Cody’s chin in his hand, and turned his head to face him again.

“I promise you,” he said with a firm tone. “I will never do that to you. And I won’t let anyone else hurt you either.”

Cody smiled at him, eyes still sad. “I know.” he said.

Diego returned Cody’s smile. He shifted his hand to cup Cody’s cheek instead of his chin, brushing away a tear with his thumb as he did so. Then he leaned in, gently pulled Cody forward, and he softly pressed a kiss to Cody’s lips. Cody inhaled sharply, eyes widening in surprise before they slowly started to close and he kissed Diego back. They stayed like that for a while, leaned together in a gentle kiss. Diego pulled away and Cody took a much needed breath of air.

“Was that okay?” Diego asked with a small smile.

Cody nodded. “Yeah, it was good.” he replied breathlessly. He smiled back. “Do it again. Please?”

Diego smirked devilishly at him before leaning in and bringing their mouths back together. Cody slowly wrapped his arms around Diego’s neck and Diego slowly shifted so they were laying down. Cody was flat on his back with Diego hovering over him with a knee in between Cody’s thighs. Diego braced himself with a hand on either side of Cody’s head. Diego suddenly smirked into their kiss. He brought his knee forward and pressed his thigh gently up against Cody’s clothed cock, which got a small whimper out of the Hunter.

Diego pulled away again to smile down at Cody. He took a moment to take in the hunter’s blown pupils, flushed face, and pick, spit-shiny lips. He made an appreciative noise before he rolled off Cody to lay down next to him. Cody turned his head to smile at Diego. Diego chuckled, reached out and pulled Cody flush to his body. Cody tucked his head under his chin and Diego gently nuzzled the top of Cody’s head.

He was more than happy to stay there with Cody for a while. Happy to watch over him, to keep him safe. He felt Cody’s breath even out as he fell back asleep. Diego smiled as his eyes drifted closed and he joined Cody in sleep. He could Call Derk to get Cody later. Much later.


End file.
